User blog:Nhan-Fiction/(Custom, Fan-made Champ) Cerule, the Mystic Mermaid
I have other League of Legends-related work, such as champion concepts and other articles, which can be found on my personal blog by clicking on this link >^..^< Lore : Note: Cerule's name is pronounced (suh-roo-lee). Before the League of Legends, Valoran faced a crisis during the ancient Rune Wars. Summoners used their magic recklessly, which slowly ravaged Runeterra. As a result, some individuals wanted to exclude themselves from the strife between the warring factions. One such person was named Cerule, a kind and gentle girl who grew up by the Demacian coast. She studied long and hard to master her affinity with the water. Developing the power to manipulate any liquid substance, Cerule’s unique talents proved intriguing. This prompted King Jarvan I to attempt recruiting her for the Demacian forces in person, but she politely declined his offer. Due to misinformation, Noxus believed Cerule had sided with the Demacian forces and needed to be eliminated. Assassins were dispatched to kill the helpless girl. In mere moments, the assassins had left Cerule to die on the shore during her evening swim at a beach. Blood-tainted tidewater carried Cerule’s body deeper into the sea before she began to sink and drown. As she was about to take her last breath, the magic within her acted on its own accord and changed her forever. The ocean had reborn Cerule as a beautiful mermaid. From that day forth, she vowed to help anyone she could as a maritime protector. Over the years, Cerule saved many wayward vessels. Sailor tales often described Cerule as a sea angel. One fateful day off the coast of Bilgewater, Cerule watched as a man named Nautilus in a diving suit was cast adrift by his comrades. The murky ooze he was caught in was leftover dark magic from the Rune Wars, and to save him Cerule had to take drastic action. She bound the man’s suit to him, but this robbed him of his humanity. Deciding to keep a close eye on him, Cerule followed the man using every aquatic path available to the League of Legends. Once there, she learned that Runeterra was headed down the path of war yet again, so Cerule offered her services to help preserve the peace. "Let me wash away the sins of the past." - Cerule, the Mystic Mermaid. (Credit to Kieran Garcia, who is the author of the blog called LEAGUETALES) Champion Kit Note: All numbers can be changed. Concept is key. Please realize there are explanations for each skill. If you have number/other suggestions, please feel free to mention them. Special thanks to Taios for helping me with the number crunching. Also special thanks to Kitty, the Cat Moderator for helping me with the formatting stuff. Also credit to Hatchet Patrol Gaming for giving me some ideas to help make Cerule more balanced. Finally, credit to ClariS for her code. Also, credit to SkriK, Hemske, Elfsilver_Lord, Golden-Drake and dansaDisco for the icons they respectively made. I found these icons at The Hive Workshop >^..^< |date = N/A |health = 38 |attack = 30 |spells = 75 |difficulty = 55 |hp = 380 (+75) |mana = 285 (+58) |damage = 47.5 (+3) |range = 550 |armor = 8 (+3.8) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.685 (+2.62%) |healthregen = 4.75 (+0.6) |manaregen = 7.10 (+0.65) |speed = 310 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 }} Cerule’s auto-attacks apply a debuff to her attack target and adjacent foes (cap of 1 debuff), lasting up to 5 seconds. Whenever Cerule’s abilities are used on a target with a debuff, the debuff is consumed to deal magic damage (+0.15 per ability power) to all nearby foes in a 250 AoE in the form of mini-splashes. Additional attacks will refresh the debuff duration. }} Hide Details= |-|Ability Notes= * Attack-based, ability-triggering AoE magic damage in small bursts. * Cerule's auto-attacks apply a debuff to her initial attack target as well as adjacent enemies (about melee range surrounding the primary target). * Only one debuff per enemy target. * A debuff lasts up to 5 seconds. * Additional attacks will just refresh the duration of current debuffs. * Any of Cerule's abilities will consume any and all debuffs from hit foes. * Foes suffer bonus magic damage when the debuff is consumed in the form of a “mini-splash.” * Each "mini-splash" will trigger from a given foe's current position, which deals magic damage to all nearby enemies in a small AoE. * Multiple "mini-splash" effects can be triggered simultaneously, which would be truly punishing if many foes are clumped up together. * This ability does not affect spell shields. |-|Further Explanation(s)= Cerule's auto-attacks apply a debuff to her primary target as well as adjacent enemies. Each debuff lasts a certain amount of time, or if Cerule uses her ability on a target to consume their debuff. * Cerule's abilities will consume a debuff off a foe, which triggers a small AoE, "mini-splash" that deals magic damage to all nearby enemies. The nifty aspect about this passive is how each individual debuff can be triggered simultaneously, affecting all enemies who happen to be too close to one another. * And because this passive can be refreshed over and over again, the damage can really rack up rather quickly. Simply put, enemies should actually be very wary of the "mini-splashes," even if the splashes do not do a lot of damage by themselves. This innate ability is meant to punish groups of enemies. Cerule conjures a tidal wave to appear from a target location. After a few seconds of charging (up to 3 seconds), a wave launches from a bubbling point that begins as a skinny line and widens the farther it travels. The wave's maximum travel distance and wave width is based on how long Cerule charges. All enemies caught by the wave are moved alongside the path of the water and suffer magic damage. Enemies being pushed by a wave can still move and take other actions. |description2=This ability uses a click-and-drag targeting system, plus it can be used while moving. Cerule may launch the wave early by pressing the Q button for no cost. Additionally, Cerule can be dragged along with a wave, but she is undamaged. Cerule also has the option of freely moving through the wave as it passes through her. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=500 }} Hide Details= |-|Ability Notes= * Line-to-cone, AoE "pushing" skill that deals magic damage. * Click-and-drag targeting system (like ultimate) that can be used while moving. * Similar to how charges up her Howling Gale ability, Cerule may charge the wave to make its maximum range and width expand to greater distances. * The wave may be released earlier by pressing the Q button again for no cost. * The wave begins as a skinny line and then widens into a cone AoE the farther it travels. * The "warning" element of this ability is bubbles on the ground that fizz up, alerting enemies that a wave will be launched from that location. * Enemies who come in contact with the wave are moved to a new location and suffer magic damage as soon as they touch the water. * Foes can still move and take action while being pushed by the wave, potentially escaping from being moved further if they are on the edges. * Grants vision (not True Sight) as the wave is traveling. * If Cerule touches the wave, she will be moved by it as well but will be unharmed. * Cerule can "swim" through the wave as it is touching her, if the player chooses to move through it. * The wave cannot pass walls/structures. * Foes and Cerule cannot be carried over walls/structures. * This ability does not affect allies. * This ability affects enemies in stealth. * This ability is blocked by spell shields. |-|Further Explanation(s)= * After using a click-and-drag targeting system, some bubbles will begin to fizz on the ground. Cerule charges up, and then a wave will shoot out form the bubbles in the direction that the player chose. The wave starts off skinny and then grows a bit wider the farther it travels. Any enemies touched by the wave are moved along its path, suffering magic damage in the process. * In addition, Cerule can also be moved by this tidal wave as well, but she is unharmed. Cerule may also swim through the wave if the player chooses to do so. This can double as an escape/initiation tool for the Cerule player. Cerule shrouds a target ally, herself or a turret with a bubbly shield, blocking damage for up to 5 seconds or when a "Bubble Burst" occurs. A "Bubble Burst" can trigger when the duration expires, the damage shield is broken or if the player manually activates this ability again (for no cost). |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=700 }} Activating this again (for no cost) detonates an active Bubble Barrier, triggering a Bubble Burst. This deals magic damage to nearby foes and also knocks them back a short distance. This burst can also activate Cerule's Aquatic Assault innate. |leveling= |cost= |costtype=mana }} }} Hide Details = |-|Ability Notes= * Point-click shield for ally (including ally minions), Cerule or a turret for up to a few seconds with a second aspect that deals magic damage and a knockback effect. * The shield can block all types of damage. * The shield will "burst" when the block limit is reached, the duration of the shield ends or if the player manually triggers the Bubble Burst by pressing 'W' again for no cost. The burst will deal magic damage and will knock back foes a short distance. * The shield is lost when the Bubble Burst occurs. * This burst can consume Aquatic Assault debuffs for hit foes. * The Bubble Burst is like 's Monsoon ultimate in terms of knockback effect, but on a much, much smaller scale. * Foes may not be knocked over walls/structures by the burst effect. * This ability (the Bubble Burst) affects enemies in stealth. * This ability (the Bubble Burst) is blocked by spell shields. * Cerule may activate the Bubble Burst while channeling Whirlpool. |-|Further Explanation(s)= The player may target an ally champion, an ally minion, an ally turret or Cerule herself to form the Bubble Barrier. This bubbly shield can block all damage types up to a limit. The shield pops when: the block limit is reached, the duration expires or the "W" button is pressed again. This triggers the "Bubble Burst." The "Bubble Burst" deals magic damage to surrounding foes and knocks them away a short distance (think a mini- ultimate). This is a handy move for briefly peeling/separating enemies from a given target. Cerule creates a whirlpool at a target location, channeling for up to 5 seconds. The whirlpool will gradually pull enemies toward the center of the AoE. Foes who enter the whirlpool suffer magic damage and have their movement speed slowed each half-second. |description2 = The pull effect, magic damage and movement speed slow will intensify as a given enemy gets dragged closer toward the center (three rings of different pull power, magic damage and slow strength). This ability will always trigger Aquatic Assault debuffs. The player may manually stop the Whirlpool channel by pressing E again (for no cost), or by moving Cerule. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=400 }} Hide Details= |-|Ability Notes= * Channeling, AoE slow that deals magic damage while pulling enemies inward for a few seconds. * This AoE has three "rings" with different magic damage, a movement speed slow and a pull effect. * This ability's effects trigger in "ticks" each half-second. * This ability affects enemies in stealth. * This ability is NOT blocked by spell shields. * Cerule's Aquatic Assault innate passive always triggers while enemies are inside the Whirlpool's effect. * Cerule may stop this ability by pressing E again (for no cost) or by moving manually. * Enemies can stop Cerule's channeling with stuns, silences and other methods. |-|Further Explanation(s)= The whirlpool is a three-ringed AoE that does a "check" each half-second to enemies inside the circle. Each "check" deals a different amount of magic damage, a different slow strength and a pull effect toward the center of the AoE. Aquatic Assault debuffs will always trigger for enemies inside the whirlpool. This is a channeling spell. Cerule magically elevates two bodies of water at two different points that cascade downward, releasing waves toward each other. These great waves push caught enemies together in a line shape, dealing magic damage and then stunning them for 1.25 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=650 }} Hide Details= |-|Ability Notes= * Two giant AoE "waves" that will push caught foes together into a line, dealing magic damage and then stunning them for a bit. * The magic damage and stun effect will apply as the enemies are shoved together in a line shape. * This ability affects enemies in stealth. * This ability is blocked by spell shields. * Enemies cannot be moved over walls/structures. |-|Further Explanation(s)= Two large bodies of water are elevated in the air at a target location. The water then drops toward the ground to form crashing waves, pushing all hit enemies inward and "lining" them up. This deals magic damage to the foes while also stunning them momentarily. Change Log . It now entails charging up to increase the overall wave's length and width, as opposed to having the wave always traveling a full length for the same charging time. ;11/12/12 * Decreased the AoE of Cascade Crush to be shorter and skinnier. }} ] ] Champion Overview : Note: This video was posted on 10/20/2012. Therefore, some information described in the video may become a bit outdated as adjustments/tweaks are made for this concept. Video by Captain Penguin (special thanks) Hidden Passives & Interactions : Note: Feel free to comment with your own ideas, and they could end up in this sub-section. Remember that these are just meant to be for fun. These are just subtle effects intended as jokes. :) * Swift Swimmer: Cerule gains 2 movement speed whenever she is in water on a map (credit to Darkfang for the icon) * Fish are Friends: Both Cerule and an ally within 900 AoE gain 2 AP (credit to NFWar for the icon) * Cool Customer: Enemy champs like or those with fire-themed skins within 900 AoE of Cerule have 1 less movement speed (Credit to Anachron for the icon) * Hey there, Sailor!: Cerule gains 1 AD if an ally is within 900 distance of her (credit to SkriK for the icon) * Cats Hate Water!: An enemy or within 900 AoE of Cerule loses 1 armor and magic resistance (credit to bigapple90 for the icon) * Water the Plants!: An ally or within 900 AoE of Cerule grow very slightly in model size. This reverts when they leave Cerule's presence (credit to Anachron for the icon, Tolang's idea) Playing as Cerule Cerule is designed as a “displacement” mage/support champion who relies on altering the position of foes for strategic purposes. One step can mean life or death in League of Legends, so Cerule’s kit has four different methods of moving enemies around the battlefield. With this in mind, she could single-handedly alter the outcome of a given situation simply by pushing a foe to a new spot, which makes her an excellent, team-oriented champion. Allies would love to have a good Cerule around because she could turn the tide of battle and place your enemies into vulnerable positions that could spell their doom. The amount of advantageous scenarios that Cerule’s displacement abilities could create are basically limitless. Just about any team composition could benefit from Cerule’s water powers, but ally champions with crowd control would complement this mermaid mage nicely. In addition, Cerule could definitely serve the support role with her skill-set if need be. However, to compensate for Cerule’s amazing potential in combat, her abilities are on the weaker/average end of the damage spectrum to highlight her displacement qualities rather than push her toward a generic nuker role. This means a team composition would need to balance out Cerule’s slightly weaker damage output. In addition, all of her displacement capabilities also have the double-edge sword aspect of possibly creating bad situations (e.g. moving a foe away from your allies) if the Cerule player is not careful. The difference between a great Cerule and an OK one would be thus very noticeable, as the gulf between their respective skill level would be very obvious. Nonetheless, Cerule’s niche design would make her a worthwhile champion to consider for your team’s lineup. Enemies who clump up too much, overextend or they just find themselves out of position in general, beware! Your allies will be gushing over Cerule’s capabilities! Make a splash with Cerule, the Mystic Mermaid! Recommended Items Cerule, like other mages, needs ability power to be effective. However, because she relies more on her utility and displacement focus, Cerule should be built slightly differently to make up for her lower damage output. Nonetheless, typical mage fare would still be effective as well. On the other hand, Cerule could also do fine with a support-centered item build if you wanted to play her as your team's support. Cosmetics * Movement Animation: Cerule is constantly “carried” by magical water from the ground. She rides around on the water. * Recall Animation: Cerule dives into the magical water underneath her, hiding until she is fully recalled back to base. * Attack Animation: Cerule attacks with water 'bolts'. * Critical Attack Animation: Cerule attacks with a bigger water 'bolt'. * Idle Animation: Cerule lies down on her back and then rests her head on her left hand all elegant-like. * Taunt Animation: Torrents of water surround Cerule in a menacing manner. * Joke Animation: Cerule does a playful and cute 'fish' pose. * Death Animation: Cerule lets out a dying, faint scream as she flops to the ground and begins to die. * Dance: CaramellDansen (Hey now. I needed an appropriate dance for someone with no legs XD) ] Quotes : Note: I realize that a LoL champion does not have this many lines to say for their VO set, but I decided to go all out and just grab as many water puns I could think of because I could. Swimmingly XD Voice work by Imoristar. This is the third LoL champion she has voiced for me. She is such a ☆! Many thanks to Mokey-chan! I truly respect and appreciate everything she does for me and then some :) ;Introduction * "Greetings, summoners. My name is Cerule. A pleasure to meet you all." ;Upon Selection * “I’m dripping with anticipation.” (giggles) ;Attacking * “Soaked!” * “Drown!” * “A ripple effect.” * “Sink or swim!” * “Cool blue!” * “Drenched!” * “Motion in the ocean!” * “Drink up!” * “Let’s dive right in.” * “Turn the tide!” * “Life’s a beach!” * “Hook, line and sinker.” * “Thirsty?” (chuckles) * “Hey! I’m not shallow!” * “Streamline!” ;Movement * “Make waves.” * “Deep.” * “Swimmingly.” * “Please be more Pacific.” * “Fun in the sun.” * “My enemies are in dire straits!” * “Very fluid.” * “Sounds fishy!” * “Water under the bridge.” * “Do you catch my drift?” * “Shore up your defenses.” * “Do you find me bubbly, summoner?” (playful chuckle) * “By land or sea!” * “Are they gushing over me?” * “Just keep swimming!” ;While Casting... ; Tidal Wave * “Surf’s up!” (laughs) * “Go with the flow!” ; Bubble Barrier * “Bubbles!” * “Bubble Barrier!” ; Bubble Burst * “Sorry to burst your bubble!” * “Pop!” ; Whirlpool * “Wet and wild.” * “Getting seasick?” ; Cascade Crush * “I have a crush on you!” * “Splish splash!” ;When Killing... ; * “Bath time, little girl!” ; * “Cool off! I just put your fire out!” ; * “Tough squirt! Swim with the fishes!” ; * “Who’s the real queen of the sea?” (chuckle) ; * “You’re in deep trouble!” ; * “Don’t shock me!” ; * “Next time, learn how to doggy paddle!” ; * “Overwatered? Oops.” ;Taunt * “You’re all washed up!” * “Water, water, everywhere and not a drop to drink!” ;Joke * “Plenty of other fish in the sea, but I’m quite the catch!” (cute giggle) * “I guess you can say my sense of humor is a bit... WATERED DOWN!” ;Laugh * (Girly laughing) ;Critical Strike * (Girly grunt) ;Death * "Oh no, I'm all washed up!" Bonus Content :) : Note: Many extra things for this section are on their way. They will be added whenever they are ready to go. Finally, I am always willing to add other art/other pieces of work. If you want to e-mail me a drawing or something of Cerule, please send stuff to nhanfiction@gmail.com with "Cerule" in the subject line :) Nhan-Fiction C (Tex).png|Art by Rose (without textures) Nhan-Fiction Mokey Sister Drawing.jpg|Art by Ennaived Nhan-Fiction Support (Jon).jpg|Art by Jon Nielsen Nhan-Fiction Lily's Drawing.jpg|Doodle by LilyPichu (special thanks) She was the first one to voice one of my fan-made ideas (a version of Vikki, the Gemini Witch Nhan-Fiction (Sed).jpg|Art by Midi/Sedicius Nhan-Fiction Xseraphiim.png|Art by xsaraphiim Nhan-Fiction (Eagle Fox).jpg|Art by B1uesketch Nhan-Fiction Pixelavatar96 (Cerule).png| Nhan-Fiction Cerule pony by princessdevin302-d5l4s6i.png|MLP art by Devin Nhan-Fiction Cerule sketch.png|Art by Ima from Glamorous Gamer Girls Nhan-Fiction Cerule finalsmall.png|Art by Ima from Glamorous Gamer Girls Nhan-Fiction Coral Cerule ®.jpg|Skin Concept - "Coral Cerule" (art by k1lleet) ;Song of the Ocean Waves Song : Original song by Imoristar (Mokey-chan is such a ☆!) : Stars light up the sky : The earth spinning : Lighting up now fly : Wings soar in the distance : Diving down below : The cold water greets me : Running through soft hands : Vision is so blurry : Softly making waves : Pacing back and forth : A melody sang : Lingers in the distance : A world that's far away from me : I place that I know not of you see : But now greeting : A warm feeling : A mystery : Yet inviting : Leaves me wondering : Will I finally see : Who I am : The true me... : The true me calls out to you : Against the vast blue sea : Something to greet me : Could it possibly : Keep me from being lonely ---- Thank you for reading. Also, many thanks to everyone who helped me with this fan project. It would not have been possible without their help. If you like what you see here, please upvote Cerule on the official League of Legends forum by clicking on this link ^^ >^..^< In addition, there is also a link for EU West! (special thanks to Shivaerus!) Are you bubbly like Cerule? >^..^< Yes No Be sure to check out my other custom champs! * * * * Category:Custom champions